Back Down South
by Missschievous
Summary: Olitz: AU. After the death of his father Fitzgerald Grant is forced to leave his cushy life in California for a small town in Louisiana.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Read the A/N at the end of the chapter :) **

* * *

He walked to the office nervously, having lost his schedule already. "Excuse me.", he smiled at the grouchy looking secretary. "Would it be possible for me to print off an extra copy of my schedule? I lost mine."

The lady just glared at him with a face like stone. She didn't respond to for a while which caused him to think that perhaps she hadn't heard him. Just as he went to repeat himself she opened her mouth, "take a seat.", she hissed.

Fitz gulped as he turned around and plonked himself in one of the chairs. _So much for southern hospitality,_ he thought. He hadn't even been in Louisiana a month and already he hated it. As he sat in the office he stared at his shoes waiting for the time to pass.

_What on earth could be taking her so long to print a schedule? She didn't even ask for my name..._

Just as he reached for his iPhone the office door swung open revealing by fair the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was petite; 5'2 or 5'3 at the most. Long, thick black hair cascaded from her head down her back, stopping around her chest. The girl had a model like face; high and defined cheekbones, plump pink lips and big bright brown eyes. The soft edges of her breasts and hips were emphasized with her cheerleading uniform, as well as her teeny waist and flat tummy due the crop top.

_Talk about an hourglass figure,_ Fitz thoroughly examined her. Her skin was the colour of mocha and looked smoother than silk. Fitz watched her hips sway; her red, white and black pleated miniskirt swaying with them as she walked to the front desk.

"I need you to make an announcement about practice after school.", the girl said abruptly.

"What is it Olivia?", the lady sighed, it was clear these two weren't the best of friends.

"Practice is at 4:30 instead of 3:30 because of the stupid football tryouts."

"Football tryouts are today?" Fitz blurted out without thinking. Why on earth had he spoken? He'd never even see a girl as attractive as the one before him.

She turned around, facing him now. Her eyes ran over him. Firm, muscular build, handsome face, good hair, nice arms, striking blue eyes.

"You play?", she asked him.

He nodded his head eagerly. "I was... I was the... the captain of the senior team as a junior last... year.", he stuttered out nervously.

Why was he so nervous? The mere gaze of the girl had him stuttering like a four year old. She was so remarkably beautiful.

"What position?"

"Quarterback."

She let out a small smirk.

"3:30, back field. I suggest you get to the gym at talk to the coach at lunch, especially if you want QB."

He nodded, taking in every word she said. "Thank you.", he smiled weakly.

"Watch out for Ballard.", her eyes flickered over him in a way which made him almost sure she was checking him out. "He was QB1 last year, and he wants captain this year."

Fitz nodded at her. "Thank you." She smirked again, turning on her heels and moved towards the door. "Wait!", he blurbed out nervously. "I'm Fitz.", he extended his hand to her.

"I didn't ask." She patted his shoulder, giving him the once over slyly before leaving the office and getting to class.

* * *

Throughout his first three periods, all he could think about was her. Her eyes, her legs, her body, her lips; _god her lips._

As his biology teacher Mr. Bertolo droned on about the course outline, he couldn't help but hope his afternoon proved to be more successful. Hopefully he'd have a class with her. _Olivia_, she was nothing short of jaw dropping. Although he'd heard the secretary say her name, he wished she'd introduced herself.

Fitz turned to Meredith, his newly assigned biology partner. She had stringy red hair with glasses and freckles. Frankly she'd been the only girl in the school nice enough to introduce herself after sitting down next to him. Everyone else just avoided him like the plague, as he stuck out like a sore thumb. It was obvious that no one had any interest in the new hippie boy from California.

"How do you like Willowdale so far?" Meredith asked him after Mr. Bertolo had stopped talking.

"It's okay..." Fitz shrugged. He was more of a city boy and so far Avondale, Louisiana wasn't turning out to be so good, that was until he saw Olivia. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Meredith nodded.

"What do you know about Olivia Pope?"

He watched Meredith's face dropped into a scowl. "You mean little Miss Perfect? Besides the fact that she's the prettiest and most popular girl in school, she's a raging fake bitch."

Fitz was slightly taken back. He hadn't taken Meredith as the type of girl to swear. But he was quickly learning to readjust his expectations of the south. Here the girls swore just as much as the guys, wore revealing clothes, and had bad attitudes. They were just like his female friend's back home, but with strong accents.

"Really? Because I kinda met her early and she seems... She's cute."

Meredith scoffed. "Don't tell me you're falling for her already. You've only been here 5 minutes."

He let out a loose chuckle, "what are you talking about?"

"Every guy at this school worships the ground Olivia Pope walks on."

Fitz could tell she was starting to get irritated as her brows were furrowed. "Why don't you like her?"

"Well... I don't like any of them. She's not so bad in comparison to Mellie. She's by far the worst. She thinks she's gods gift because she's dating Andrew Nichols who happens to be taking a few courses at community college."

"I take it you don't like school?"

"I can't wait for this year to be over." Meredith spat. Ironic as she complained the first day of school. Fitz chuckled and they both turned their attention to the assigned work on the board. Despite the horrible things Meredith had said in regards to Olivia, Fitz was even more intrigued by her and wished to see her as soon as possible.

After one of the most boring worksheets of his life, the lunch bell rang. The cafeteria was crowded and smelly. Fitz got himself a salami sub a chocolate milk and made his way outside where the majority of seniors ate. Meredith and her boyfriend Ethan had invited him to sit with them.

As Fitz stepped outside, he could already see the visible divisions between the grade. He immediately spotted Olivia at a big round table with four other cheerleaders. She threw her head back in laughter, tossing her her bouncy hair over her shoulder. It was evident that she was sitting at the popular table.

He watched her like a movie, and god was he mesmerized. She had such a glorious smile with the plumpest lips he'd ever seen. He stared at her, not realizing that he was in fact blocking the exit from the cafe. She was so intoxicating, so enticing, he couldn't find the strength to pull his eyes from her.

"Liv." Abby turned to her best friend. "The new guy is staring at you." Word of the sexy and new Fitzgerald Grant had spread like wildfire. Apparently he'd moved here over the summer from California. "He's cute." Abby huffed. Although Olivia was in fact her best friend, it irritated her to no end that every boy in the school gawked over her.

"I met him earlier today." Olivia informed the group.

Before anyone could respond, Jake Ballard, Edison Davis and Billy Chambers plonked themselves at the table. Jake grinned putting his arm right around Olivia's shoulder. "Hey you.", he breathed heavily in her face.

Olivia grimaced, quickly squirming out of his hold. "Fuck off Ballard.", she hissed. His hot breath was enough to put her off her lunch.

"Aww... don't be like that baby.", he reached for her face only to have her swat his hand down like a fly.

"Do **not** touch me." Olivia warned him sternly.

Abby rolled her eyes. In her mind Jake Ballard was the most popular and most attractive guy at Willowdale Public School. He was relatively tall, green eyes, blonde hair, not to mention he was going to be captain of the football team. Any girl in the school would be lucky to have him. He'd shown a firm interest in Olivia coming up on a year now, and Olivia showed nothing but utter repulsion when it came to him. Olivia was being frigid and cold, and if it were up to her she'd have Ballard for herself.

"When are you going get over yourself Liv?" Jake asked her, following her up as she stormed away from the table. He speedily walked behind her as she headed towards the field. "LIV!"

"What part of fuck off don't you understand?" Olivia snapped her head around. She'd been constantly rejecting him for a year, and still he continued to hungrily pursue her.

"You didn't tell me to fuck off that one night and Edison's!" He growled.

Olivia knew he'd bring that up, she'd been expecting that dreadful night in the summer to follow her back to school. "I was drunk and I kissed you, so WHAT?! I'm sober now and I can tell you whole heartedly that I don't want you."

"Get it through your pretty little head Olivia, I'm the captain of the football team, you're the captain of the cheerleading team. We work. We're going to work and we are going to be Prom King and Queen."

"You're a fucking basketcase."

"Olivia? Are you okay?", a voice from behind asked.

Olivia turned to see no one other than Fitz standing behind her. Fitz saw what had taken place with Ballard, and after seeing Olivia storm off and hearing Jake yell at her; Fitz knew he had to intervene. Although it wasn't his place and he hadn't know Olivia more than a day, he found his feet racing towards her at the sign of trouble.

"I'm fine.", she replied coldly.

"Are you sure?", he asked her inquisitively. He had nothing but genuine and sincere concern for her in his voice as he spoke.

"She said she's fine. Now fuck off." Jake snarled. He didn't know who the hell this kid thought he was, but he'd definitely toss him into a trash can if need be.

Fitz frowned, turning his attention to Jake. "I wasn't talking to you."

Jake nearly dozed Olivia over to get in Fitz's face. He didn't like the look of this new kid, not one bit. What Fitz had on him in height, Jake had on him in weight. "Fuck. Off.", he growled.

"Boys!" Coach Mitchell boomed from across the field. He made his way over to the young men who looked ready to fight. "What exactly is going on here Ballard?"

"Nothing." Ballard spat. He turned around and angrily huffed back to his table.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked Olivia one last time.

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me and start worrying about yourself. They're going to eat you alive during practice." Olivia snapped. She realized she was in fact coming off harsh, but she could take care of herself; she _always_ had. Fitz swallowed hard, watching as Olivia walked towards the cafe doors before disappearing inside.

"Fitzgerald Grant right?" Coach Mitchell turned and shook the boys hand.

"Yes Sir." Fitz nodded to the older, grey haired man with a slight protruding belly. "How did you—"

"I keep my tabs on all the top quarterbacks in the country."

When Coach Mitchell heard rumours of Fitz's transfer to Willowdale he nearly died of happiness. He just couldn't understand why a top QB1 with a pretty much guaranteed full ride to USC would transfer last minute to a town like Avondale.

"I'm Coach Mitchell.", he released his firm grip on the boys hand. "I have to say I'm a little stunned to have you here. If you don't mind me asking, why did you transfer?"

Fitz felt his throat tighten. It was a question he'd been expecting to get all day today, however he'd smoothly avoided it, up until now.

"My... My dad passed of cancer at the end of June." He said awkwardly. Fitz watched as the coach's eyes widened immediately.

"I'm sorry to hear that son."

Fitz smiled weakly with appreciate. His father Gerry had a long and tiresome battle with cancer that lasted over 6 years. When he finally did pass, Fitz felt a sense of relief knowing that his father was no longer in pain or suffering. He was in a better place. "Thank you."

"So who are you staying with down here?"

"My mom sister, Naomi."

"And your mom—"

"Passed when I was 2." Fitz told him.

The Coach was stunned. For a boy of 17 years who had lost both his parents so young, there wasn't a touch of sadness in his voice. He had a twinkle of hope in his eyes; he had fight in him.

"You don't look to me like you're looking for pity or sympathy."

"I'm not." Fitz said honestly. "I'm just looking to play, if the team hasn't pretty much been decided."

The coach chuckled, "we would be honoured to have someone like you as our starting quarterback."

Fitz grinned widely shaking the man's hand again.

"You got equipment?"

Fitz shook his head. "I had no idea practice would start on the first day."

"I'll find you some stuff to put on. We're not wasting any time here. I want a state championship this year, and now with you here; I'm positive I can finally get it."

* * *

Edison Davis and Jake Ballard both took off their helmets, watching as the coach walked into the field with the new kid. The kid was fully suited up, even wearing a jersey.

"Gentlemen!" Coach Mitchell boomed to all of them as they stretched. "I have someone I want you to meet. This is Fitz, he'll be joining the team this year."

They all stared at the 6'3, muscular but relatively slim newbie. A few of the teammates embraced him, shooting him friendly smiles while Jake and Edison stood there cold as ice.

"Doesn't he have to try out?" Edison growled angrily. After Jake had informed him what had taken place with Olivia and the new kid, Edison immediately grew a strong hatred for the kid. Jake and Edison were childhood best friends; Jake's enemies were Edison's enemies.

"No." Coach Mitchell cleared his throat. "Considering Fitz is ranked the 3rd best quarterback in California and 18th in the country, he does not have to try out. He will automatically assume the position of QB1."

"NO!" Jake roared, throwing his helmet to the floor. His face got red, his breathing laboured. "NO COACH! THAT'S MY POSITION! THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

"Ballard if you don't shut that hole in your face you won't play another game on this field."

The team went dead silent, even Fitz pressed his lips together. Everyone anticipated Jake's next move, watching as Jake retreated and unclenched his fists.

"Now." Coach Mitchell cleared his throat. "There will be practice every single day until our season opener. If you don't like that, take your shit and leave."

No one left.

No one dared.

"Who here trained this summer?" The coach asked. Fitz and Edison raised their hands high up in the air. "Who here worked out this summer?" Fitz and Edison maintained their hands while a brunette boy raised his. Coach Mitchell was getting increasingly angry. "So that means the rest of you just sat on your fat asses, drank beer and wasted the summer away?!"

A few snickers went around the group and the coach frowned even harder.

"Here's how this is going to happen. Davis and Grant are going to lead the warmups, starting with 20 laps of the track. If anyone stops, you're cut. If anyone takes a break, you're cut. If anyone complains, bitches, whines, cries or does anything other then running the track you are CUT, DONEZO, FINITO. Clear?"

The team nodded like bobble heads; obedient with no choice in the matter.

"Alright." The coach growled. "Now move."

**XXX**

Most of the guys had fatigued after the 7th lap, however Fitz was full of energy and pushed past them. He couldn't understand for the life of him how most of them were so unfit, especially Ballard who claimed to want to be captain.

"Fitz right?" The brunettes who had raised his hand earlier, ran up beside him. "I'm Tanner."

"Nice to meet you." Fitz panted.

"Seems you've gotten off to a great start with Ballard." Tanner remarked.

"What the hell is his deal anyway?"

"Who cares. He's a dick who needs to be put in his place. I'm just glad someone's finally doing it."

"Me?" Fitz chuckled. In all honesty he wasn't looking for drama, he wasn't much of a fighter anyway. "I'm just here to play."

"I don't think that matters anymore." Both Tanner and Fitz looked back and Jake who gave them two middle fingers up in return.

"I've barely been here a day and I'm pretty sure I've got a nemesis." Fitz chuckled.

"Who cares. Now that you're here, you have me. You seem like a cool guy, I got you."

"Thanks." Fitz smiled. "That means a lot."

As nice as Meredith and her boyfriend were, Fitz was now happy he didn't have to spend lunches watching them make out. It would be nice to have a friend on the team, someone to have his back.

"Do you know how to fight?"

Fitz shook his head. "I'm not looking to fight with him. I think he's looking to fight with me though."

"Well what do you expect? You come for his team and his girl." Tanner said lightheartedly as the two of them started their 10th lap.

"Girl? What girl?"

"Olivia. Jason and I saw the three of you at lunch. You like her or something?"

Fitz couldn't deny the fact that he was definitely infatuated with the girl, but he wouldn't admit it out loud after only a day. "I mean I think she's cute."

Tanner laughed. He liked Fitz, he seemed easy going, and the fact he was already under Ballard's skin was just a plus. "You're about to turn this school upside down.", he laughed. "I hope you're ready for that."

Fitz shook his head playfully, and the two of them chatted throughout the rest of their laps. After finishing alongside Edison and Tanner, miles ahead of the rest of the group, Fitz opted for a bottle of water.

Never had water tasted quite so good and refreshing than after a long run. Fitz practically guzzled down two bottles before realizing that Tanner was in front of him.

"She's watching you, you know." Tanner told him with a slight smirk at the end.

"Who?" Fitz furrowed his brows in confusion. Perhaps he'd missed some of what Tanner had to say.

"Turn your head."

Fitz did exactly as he was told, turning his head to the bleachers only to see the cheerleading team in the front row, with Olivia Pope staring him down. He immediately felt himself getting flustered and nervous, despite the fact she was yards away.

"Are you sure she was looking at me? I mean maybe it was—"

"She's looking at you right now you idiot." Tanner laughed shaking his head. "So this is it, the beginning of the end for you, because when Jake finds out he might kill you."

Fitz turned to Tanner with shrug, "you have my back right?"

"I have your back."

* * *

_Sooo I started another fanfic... Yes I now have 4 stories going idk why I did this to myself but I watched Netflix again and well... Yeah._

_This might seem like a typical HS fanfic but I promise it won't be boring or light for the majority. I'm planning on touching on subjects such as abortion, teen pregnancy, alcoholism, rape, death etc. So it's rated M for obvious reasons._

_Hope you enjoyed and stick around for the ride. This chapter was essentially all Fitz so the next will be based around Olivia. And there is a reason for Olivia's so called "bitchiness" which will be revealed in the next chapter._

_Until next time! x_


	2. Queen Bee

The morning came and Olivia Pope began getting ready. As usual she showered, moisturized and changed into her cheerleading uniform. She curled the ends of hair while slowly fingering through each curl to loosen it.

Practice yesterday had gone pretty well, although as the captain she had expected more. Most of the girls hadn't danced since the ending of school which irritated her to no end. They all wanted a state title; yet none were willing to put in a quarter of the work needed.

After putting on a final coat of mascara, Olivia was finally ready. With her homework completed to the best of her abilities, she grabbed her black school bag and slung it across her two shoulders. With a deep sigh, Olivia held her breath while quickly exiting her room and practically running down the stairs to put on her converse.

"Bitch."

She ignored him, tying up her white low rise converse as fast as her nimble fingers would let her.

"Whore."

He was slurring his words like he always did. Olivia didn't need to face him to know he was dousing himself in alcohol at 7 am. He reeked of hate, body odour, sweat and cheap booze.

"I'm going to school now dad." She turned to him and spoke quickly. Olivia knew when it came to her father, the less she said the less chance she had of angering him.

He scoffed at her, rolling his eyes in disgust like he always did. Sprawled out on the couch with a bottle of vodka in hand, Rowan Pope was the definition of a fallen man. After his wife Maya ran off with her best friend's husband and skipped town nearly two years ago, Rowan lost himself. He turned to booze, gambling and violence.

"Pick up on your way home." He spoken with such venom it nearly had Olivia shaking. His hateful and dark eyes moved to his nearly empty vodka bottle.

Rowan had often told her, after Maya left that she was in fact a spitting image of her. In his eyes Olivia represented Maya in every way.

_You're all whores. Good for nothing whores. You won't ever amount to shit, I'll make sure of it. _

Olivia nodded softly, grabbed her keys and left before he could get another word in. The less they spoke the better. As she made the 15 minute walk to school, she did her best to try to hid herself of thoughts of Rowan. She plugged in her earbuds and drowned out the rest of the world to the sounds of Coldplay.

**XXX**

Willowdale High School although hated by most, was loved greatly by Olivia. Willowdale provided an escape 5 times a week from the horror of her household. It gave her a reason to get up and going in the morning, and cheerleading gave her a reason to stay later than usual.

From the moment she entered school she was no longer the damaged girl with a cheating whore of a mother and an abusive alcoholic father. She became Olivia Pope; the most important and popular girl in school. She put on her game face and took on whatever shit school at her, whether it be brain crushing calculus homework or disgusting Jake Ballard; Olivia did what she had to do.

Not only was she captain of the cheerleading squad, but she also maintained a 4.0 average which few people knew about. Olivia knew in order to escape her reality, she needed a scholarship to school, anywhere. Preferably somewhere far; somewhere on the other side of the country.

"Liv!" Mellie rushed up to her locker. "You're here early."

Olivia smiled. Mellie was one of her best friends, truth be told she liked Mellie much better than Abby, however the last thing she needed was drama.

"You know me, I love mornings." Olivia lied sweetly. She opened her locker and began to put her things away and get ready for her first couple of periods. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Andrew dropped me off." Mellie sounded like a little girl when talking about her boyfriend who she adored.

"Someone's in love." Olivia teased.

"I am, I can't deny it. I can't wait for you to get a boyfriend so we can double date."

Olivia's face dropped immediately. "I don't have time for a boyfriend."

Despite having the interest of the entire male population, Olivia remained focused. Boys were a distraction, and senior year she couldn't afford a distraction, especially if she wanted to go out of state of college. Boys and sex would have to wait.

"What about Ballard I mean I know you hate him but you guys would be so cute together!"

"I would rather gorge my own eyes out with a rusty spoon than date Jake Ballard." Olivia said with a straight face and Mellie knew she meant each and every word.

"The new guy is cute." Mellie winked playfully. She noticed how hard Olivia had stared the new Fitzgerald Grant down during football practice yesterday. Her eyes never left him from the moment he got on the field, to the moment he ran to the gym for showers.

"I don't have time for a boyfriend." Olivia repeated herself firmly.

"They're practicing now."

Before Olivia could put up some false protest Mellie dragged her and the two made their way to the gym and outside to the field.

Low and behold the entire football team was running laps, and Jake looked like a tired dog on the verge of having a stroke. He panted loudly as he ran with his tongue hanging out his mouth.

"Gross." Mellie giggled and the two girls found their seats in the bleachers. As they settled into their seats Olivia's eyes immediately jumped to Fitz. He had taken up with Tanner, one of her friends from elementary. She reserved a slight smile, Tanner would be good to him. Tanner had a good heart; he'd be loyal when Jake and his dogs came for Fitz.

"Fitz looks good no?" Mellie was desperately trying to encourage her friend. Olivia needed some sort out outlet besides dance, sure Olivia went to parties but she never really let go like everyone else. She always seemed to elsewhere, somewhere deep in thought.

"Mellie..."

"Come on Liv he's so cute! Especially with that Cali accent. You have to admit he's cute."

"He's cute..." Olivia said causing Mellie to squeal with excitement. Cute would be an understatement. Fitzgerald Grant scarily attractive; tall and muscular build, head full of luscious brown curls, a walk that commanded attention wherever he went, and striking cerulean eyes that would daze anyone.

Olivia and Mellie quickly quieted up as the Coach walked toward them with a gracious smile. "Ladies.", he smiled. "And what do I owe the pleasure of your presence on my earning morning practice?"

Mellie took this one, she had a way of charming herself nearly out of anything. "Oh we're just checking out the talent.", she replied sweetly; talent having multiple meanings.

The Coach let out a chuckle. He refused to let himself get involved in school gossip and locker room talk, but it was no secret that Olivia held the affection of most of the guys at school, including most of his players.

"I hear you guys are going for states this year Olivia." He said.

Olivia nodded her eagerly. "I'm really really hoping we place. I want that for my senior year."

"Well how about I make you a deal. I may be old in your eyes, but I'm not stupid. I know more than half the guys on the team and starting at us, more so you Olivia." Coach Mitchell said. "I need my guys focused because I want the championship this year."

Both Olivia and Mellie nodded.

"So I propose a deal: a ban on any type of romantic relationship between my players and your girls, except for ones already established, until the seasons over."

That to Olivia sounded perfect. Her team as it stood were a bunch of unfocused, boy crazy twits. They all needed to reevaluate their priorities and set their eyes on the prize: a state win.

"You've got yourself a deal." Olivia reached out and shook the Coach's hand.

"OLIVIA!" Mellie cried in disbelief. "Does this mean we're banned from practice?!"

The Coach shook his head. "I'm not asking you guys not to talk, that's obviously inevitable, but please they're not all very strong willed so let talking be all that goes on."

Olivia laughed, Coach Mitchell would have to be one of the few teachers she genuinely respected. "Sounds fair to me."

"You talk to your girls, and I'll talk to my guys." He said and he and Olivia shook on it again. "Great doing business with you."

"Likewise.", she smiled while Mellie sat there and pouted.

"Oh and Olivia..."

"Yes?"

"Stay away from my QB1."

Olivia grimaced immediately. What on earth had Ballard been saying about her already? "If you're talking about Ballard—"

"Not Ballard, Grant."

"GRANT?!" Both Mellie and Olivia spat out in both shock and surprise. "Grant's your QB1?!"

"He's 18th best in country, of course he's my QB1." The Coach said. In the locker room he'd overheard Tanner and Fitz discussing Olivia. As much as he was growing to care for Fitz, and already cared for Olivia; he couldn't afford Fitz to get distracted. He'd been handed a miracle; a real shot at a championship, and he needed to take it.

Olivia was taken back, _Fitz was 18th best QB in the country?_

"That being said, stay away." The coach smiled one last time before joining his team back on the field.

Mellie was squealing. The fact that Coach Mitchell had specifically told Olivia to stay away from Fitz, must of meant that Fitz had expressed interest in her. And why wouldn't he? Olivia was drop dead gorgeous.

"You know what that means. It means the coach heard Fitz—"

"Shut up Mellie." Olivia smirked. "We're staying away."

* * *

Her first couple of periods went by smoothly. Olivia genuinely liked school, and learning. She was an attentive student, who took detailed notes, but didn't raise her hand at every question avoiding bringing further attention to herself. Instead she took her notes to study from and aced tests, earning her a well deserved average.

As english ended a few minutes early Olivia smirked to herself as she saw Fitz struggling with his new lock down the hallway. She strolled over to him, leaning up against the locker beside him without a word.

He looked at her twice nervously before speaking. "H.. Hi..", he mumbled out.

She didn't say a word, she simply looked up at him from her perfectly curled and dangerously black lashes.

Fitz didn't know what to say or do. He held his stupid lock in one hand with the combination in the other. He'd never felt so dumbfounded than in her presence. She'd ignored him as he opened his mouth to ask her how she was, and took the lock right out of his hands.

Silently she twisted the lock two full circles to the right before twisting in his combination and unlocking it with a smirk.

He'd never seen anyone make undoing a lock look so unbelievably sexy. "Uh... Thank you.", he stuttered as she handed it back to him. She turned to walk away and he found himself blurting out the next possible thing he could think of.

"PRACTICE." He said a lot louder than anticipated. "You were at practice..."

"I was." She spoke to him for the first time today.

"Do you come to our practice a lot?"

"I do."

Fitz mentally cursed himself as he had now run out of things to say. He couldn't help it as she made him unbelievably nervous.

"How come you didn't mention you're the 18th best quarterback in the country." She asked him, genuinely curious. If he'd laid that on Ballard yesterday, Jake would have shut his enormous mouth.

"I'm humble." He said. "I don't like to brag."

Olivia nodded, she could understand that to degree. She couldn't quite figure Fitz out. He seemed nice and sweet, but no man was ever nice or sweet. She often found him staring at her, but she'd be lying if she said her eyes didn't drift to him on occasion.

"So how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?", he chuckled. Fitz had a constant feeling of not knowing what anyone in this damn town was talking about half the time. He'd never felt so lost and out of place in his entire life.

"To be QB1 at school you haven't spent two full days at yet. It must feel pretty nice. You'll probably get captain as well."

"I didn't expect QB1... I... I really just wanted to play." He said; stuttering again. The way she stared at him unnerved him completely, Olivia had the pair of roundest, biggest, brownest, most mysterious and seductive eyes he'd ever seen. For a moment sometimes he felt as if she were undressing him with her eyes, and then a large part of him realized she had the attention of every male at school and no interest in him.

"You'll have a flock of girls following you around in no time."

"I doubt that very much." Back in California despite the fact that he was viewed as attractive, girls didn't particularly take to Fitz. He was too much of a _nice guy_.

The school bell rang, signalling it was time for lunch, partially waking Fitz up from the spell she put him under.

"Mhm.", she smiled curtly at him before turning on her heels and making her way to cafe.

* * *

"1 and 2 and 3 and 4.. 5, 6, 7 and 8."

Olivia had composed a basic dance routine to start practice off with comprised of a simple Y stand, step ball changes and a passé turn. Not only did being on the cheerleading squad require strong tumbling skills, but also a solid background in dance. The best squads had the perfect mix of both dance and tumbling, and Olivia was determined to get it right.

However it greatly annoyed her that Abby had failed to show up yet. Tardiness was something which greatly got under Olivia's skin.

As she watched the team complete the simple routine, genuinely happy they did so as most girls hadn't stayed active throughout the summer.

"Who knows where Abby is?" Olivia asked pausing the CD player.

The girls on the team all remained tightlipped except for both Amanda and Quinn who looked uneasy. Olivia stepped to them both, "do you know where she is?"

"Not exactly." Amanda said awkwardly. "I mean she told me she was going to be late."

Olivia genuinely liked Amanda, they'd been friends for a while. She knew Amanda would never lie or deceive her. Amanda was one of the few girls on the team who was trained in both dance and tumbling, with potential for a cheer scholarship.

"Did she say where she was going?" Olivia asked nicely.

"The guys changeroom." Quinn said quietly. Amanda and Quinn were smart enough to know where their loyalty should lie. Abby made it known to everyone but Olivia, that she didn't respect Olivia's authority as the captain. It was known to everyone but Liv that there was a severe case of the frenemies going on.

Olivia nodded and resumed the music, before calling on her two best cheerleaders aside from herself. "Mellie, Amanda can you guys lead the warm up while I find her."

The two girls quickly nodded and Olivia stormed in the gym and headed for the boys change rooms. She was furious, beyond furious. Abby was supposed to be one of her best friends, yet here she was flaking on her again for boys. Abby consistently did little things to undermine her, and this wasn't an exception. If this had been the first time maybe Olivia wouldn't have been so angry, but Abby continually pulled this crap throughout all of last year.

She couldn't afford not to make it to states. Financially college would be impossible without scholarship money from cheer, so she couldn't afford Abby to come and go as she pleased. She needed bursaries from cheer and that wouldn't come unless they placed in the top 5. She couldn't afford not to go to college... She could't afford to stay with_ him_ any longer.

She didn't bother to knock on the door, Olivia simply bursted through only to see Fitz in the midst of changing. He wore a pair of black cargo shorts ending below his knee, which hung dangerously low on his hips, revealed a very sculpted V along his lower abdomen. He had a 6 pack of washboard and bulging biceps. If she weren't so angry off Olivia probably would have fainted at the sight.

"Where's Abby?!", she cried; her voice sounding like on the verge of breaking.

Fitz was slightly startled. Everytime he'd seen Olivia she was seemed so in control, yet now she was on the verge of crying.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I'm the only one in here." Fitz watched as her big beautiful eyes began to well up with tears. Immediately he was by her side, cupping her face in his hands. "Hey, what's wrong?!"

"I... I... I need to find her." She managed to choke out. Olivia knew she needed to hold it together. To the best of her abilities she sucked her tears back into her eyes. Perhaps she was finally buckling underneath the mountains and mountains of pressure she carried like a weight each and everyday.

"I'll help you find her." He told her. "I need you to breathe and calm down okay." Fitz waited until her breathing had softened and she no longer stuttered. He quickly threw on the rest of his clothes and returned to her. "The team is at the front, she might be with them."

After breathing deeply for a few moments Olivia followed Fitz outside only to see Abby sitting in the back of Edison's truck with Jake, Edison and Billy while they smoked a few cigarettes. The rest of the team either leaned up against his truck or sat on the cold hard ground while bobbing their heads to the blasting car radio.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Olivia cried running up to the car. With all the pent up anger she had, Olivia couldn't help but yell. She wanted to do more than yell; she wanted to slap the shit out of Jake, Edison, Abby and Billy.

"Chill the hell out." Abby turned her head in order to avoid blowing out cigarette smoke in Olivia's face. After taking a long draw she passed the cig to Edison.

"Chill the hell out?! We have practice!"

"Olivia relax... It's only the second day of school." Abby retorted. "Take a puff."

"We have practice! What the fuck is wrong with you Abigail!" Olivia growled angrily, getting increasing more and more heated at Abby's nonchalant attitude she was no doubt putting on for show for the team.

Abby scoffed. There was no way she'd allow Olivia to speak to her like that in front of Jake. "I heard you the first time."

"So what are you still doing?! Get out of the fucking car Abby!" Olivia snapped.

Jake, Edison and Billy all smirked and stifled their laughter at the brewing cat fight due to ensue. "Oooooooo.", the entire team snickered.

"Cat fight." Billy teased winking at Olivia which sent chills down her spine. Billy thoroughly disgusted her. He had to be one of the creepiest guys she'd ever met.

"You're not my mom Olivia, you can't tell me what the hell to do. If I don't want to go to practice, I won't." Abby fired back, pleased from the reaction she was getting out of the boys. Olivia had been on top since freshman year, it needed to be her time to shine. She deserved it.

"If you don't get out of the car, you're off the team. I mean it. I'm not dealing with your shit any longer." Olivia threatened. Abby was proving to be a liability she couldn't afford to have.

Abby looked Olivia up and down with a scowl. She stood up, looking like she was moving to get out only to fold her arms, giving both Edison and Jake a view of her behind as she got up.

"Fuck you Olivia."

Olivia was taken back, her mouth slightly forming an O. She hadn't expected Abby to go this far. "Enjoy your cigarettes.", she said dryly before turning around and walking away, unintentionally leaving Fitz standing there awkwardly.

"That bitch." Abby growled.

"Don't call her out of her name when she isn't here to defend herself." Fitz said roughly to Abby before turning to his newly found friends Tanner and Jason.

Jake took the opportunity to stroke his own ego before Abby could respond. He hopped out the truck and stepped to Fitz. "You can keep following her around like a little bitch, but I hope you know that ass is mine."

"Screw off." Fitz said coldly. Although he wasn't a fighter he wasn't about to let a douche like Jake push him around.

"I can't kick you off the team...yet." Jake smirked causing a few of his friends to chuckle. "So I'm going to give you the opportunity to leave freely, before I push you the fuck out."

"I'm not going anywhere." Fitz fired back. If there was one thing his father taught him, it was to **never** let people walk all over you. "You can try to push me out, but I'm not going anywhere."

Jake laughed, nodding before he turned to face the team. "Fitz is officially on my shit list.", he informed them. "Anyone who doesn't agree or wants to be his friend can be added to the list, and y'all can get your ass beat together. Any volunteers?"

He looked around and smirked when he saw none. He spoke to them like a king to his peasants.

"Fuck you Ballard." Tanner spoke up. "You ain't shit."

Jason laughed and flicked a dead cigarette but at Jake's feet. The two brunettes approached him, kicking up dirt as they walked.

"No one's scared of you." Jason laughed. "If you want Fitz, you're going to have to get through both of us."

"That won't be a problem." Edison spat from his truck. Whatever Jake said went, he'd follow him off a cliff if he had to. If Jake said Fitz was on the outs, on the outs he was. Edison would have Jake's back until the very end.

"Well looks like the lines have been drawn." Jake smiled. He had no other real reason to go after Fitz other than the fact that he'd taken his position and had eyes for Olivia. He needed to redeem himself, make sure that everyone knew exactly who was boss.

Fitz rolled his eyes. He'd seen Ballard's type before; huge ego, tiny brain. If Jake thought that threats would scare him off the team and Olivia, Jake would be in for a rude awakening.

Tanner turned to Fitz and gestured to him that they should get going. He, Tanner and Jason gathered their things and after Tanner flicked off Jake one last time, the three began to walk home.

"SEE YOU AT PRACTICE TOMORROW LADIES." Jake hollered at the top of his lungs. _Those 3 idiots have no idea what they just started_, he thought to himself. _Especially Grant. _

* * *

As practice had ended successfully Olivia tried her best to push the Abby situation out of her mind. After all the dead weight was gone, there was no reason to be upset. She'd never have to wonder where she was or why Abby was late. She'd washed her hands clean of the girl. Olivia only needed driven and hard workers on her squad, her future required nothing less.

She pushed open the front door of the local connivence store up the road from her home.

"Olivia.", the owner Mark grinned at her. Mark was a family friend who had known the Pope's for ages.

Olivia smiled curtly, normally she'd hold up a conversation, but today she felt thoroughly drained. She placed down a $20 bill and pointed to the 2'6 Smirnoff bottle over the counter. Mark nodded quickly and handed it to her wordlessly. The exchange was quick; it had to be. The last thing on earth Olivia needed was to be caught and charged with underage possession. After politely thanking and saying goodbye to Mark, Olivia began the dreaded walk home.

She hated this. She hated picking up alcohol for him because he was too lazy to get off the couch and do it himself. She hated that he drank. She hated how disgusting and hateful he'd become. She hated how he'd turned their once loving and family home into a shell of what it once was. She hated that he'd taken every gleeful childhood memory she had of him and turned it inside out.

She hated that he'd made school her only escape from him. She hated that she couldn't have friends over. She hated that when others spoke of their parents, she sat there silently waiting for the topic to change. She hated that last Father's Day he gave her a slap across the face so hard her mouth filled up with blood. She hated that when people asked about her father she had to lie and call him sick. She hated that he had her lying for him.

He'd turned her into this person she'd hardly recognized. A person who everyday woke up bright and early, powdered their face and finished with a false smile. A person who laughed with their friends at lunch lying; telling them she was on a diet when she really had to spend her lunch money on his booze. A person who was so afraid to be home that she locked herself in her room and drowned him out with headphones. A person who now thought it was okay to make small cuts on their body where no one could see. She hated this facade he had her living.

She turned the key in the lock and opened the door, slightly surprised to see him still sleeping. Normally he'd finish a 6 pack by the time she got home from school. Quietly Olivia stepped into the living area, placed the bottle softly on the table and tip toed away. If he was sleeping, she wouldn't dare to wake him.

She got half way up the stairs before she heard him.

"Whore."

Olivia knew better, she wouldn't breakdown in front of him as that was exactly what he wanted. She ignored him, carried herself up the stairs, and locked her bedroom door behind her. Once and only in the confines of her room did Olivia ever allow herself to cry. She threw herself to her bed, muffling her sobs and cries into her plush pillow. When her eyes had dried and she was spent with no more tears to cry, Olivia got to her feet and headed to the bathroom in pursuit of her razor.

* * *

_So that's chapter 2. I wanted to give you guys a solid background on Olivia before moving anywhere with this story. Hope you guys enjoyed & tell me what you think! _

_(Mellie will be prove to be a valuable friend instead of a foe. I decided to twist a few characters on their head for this story. No need to worry about Mellie & Fitz haha or Amanda.) _

_Until next time! x _


	3. Stupid Stupid Stupid

_Warning there might be a slightly uncomfortable self harm scene with Olivia. I'm going to try to make it least graphic as possible, but it is necessary for the development of Liv's character._

_P.S: A few of you have expressed fears in regarding rape and Olivia as I mentioned rape as one of the topics I wanted to touch on. I don't want to reveal much of the plot but to put your pretty minds to rest Olivia will not be raped nor has ever been raped or sexually assaulted. Home girl has enough going on in her life right now. Just thought I'd put that out there!_

_If anyone has any ideas for any OLITZ one shots, please leave them in a review :)_

* * *

"They fucked with our gear." Tanner noticed as he, Fitz and Jason were the last to arrive in the change rooms. All 3 of them lacked jerseys, padding and helmets for morning practice. This had been the third time this week Jake had pulled this.

"I'm gonna kill him." Jason retorted having the shortest temper of them all. Fitz nor Tanner could stop him as he practically flew out the change room and darted towards the field. Fitz being the faster of the two tried his best to bolt after Jason.

By the time Fitz or Tanner managed to reach the field it was too late. With all his might Jason sucker punched Jake right in the kisser, sending him straight to the floor. Jason then jumped on top of him and began to hurl fists at his face.

Edison then immediately jumped into play, swinging at Tanner only to miss his face. Tanner then elbowed him in the face and they both crashed to the floor. The next thing Fitz knew he was being tackled to the ground by none other than Billy Chambers. Billy managed to get in a good knock to the right side of his face which was sure to bruise. With the pent up frustration he had for Ballard, Fitz used that as ammunition to flip Billy onto his back before working to demolish his face. He managed to get in at least three or four good shots in before he felt himself being pulled off.

Fitz had managed to get himself so worked up that he'd failed to hear the Coach's warning's and whistles. Once Coach Mitchell had managed to break up the shenanigans he marched all of them down to the office.

**XXX**

"Let me see it."

He couldn't help the smile on his face as he closed his locker only to see Olivia standing next to him. He turned completely to face her, revealing his bright blue and purple right eye.

She'd seen the fight for herself, watching from the bleachers with Mellie as the 6 of them attacked each other like wild animals. The moment Billy put his hands on Fitz she felt herself cringe slightly, but she managed to look away. After all he wasn't even her friend, however curiosity got the best of her. She wanted to see what damage had been done.

"You surprised me.", she said examining him. She'd never expected him to destroy Billy in the way he had. Billy had both a black eye and a split bottom lip.

He chuckled. "You guys can call me a hippie or whatever you want, but no one punches me in the face and gets away with it. I'm not that nice."

Olivia smirked, a black eye didn't look all that bad on him.

"You really busted open Billy's lip."

He shrugged. He didn't feel bad, he only wished it was Jake's face instead of Billy's. "Self defense.", he said a slight snicker.

"How much trouble did y'all get in?"

"Suspension of 5 practices." All in all the punishment wasn't all that bad. They were all allowed to participate in the season opener, much to Coach Mitchell's pleasure. He knew in order to stand a chance this season, he needed his QB1 in tip top shape. So after the meeting with Principal Beane, Coach Mitchell sternly warned the entire time that he wouldn't stand for any of this ever again.

"Word to the wise." She told him. "If you want Jake to leave you alone, telling him to fuck off, and fighting his friends won't get you anywhere. In fact it'll only give him motivation to make your life worse. Believe me, I've been dealing with him for a lot longer than you."

He smiled at her, happy that they both shared a mutual distain for him. Nothing brought people closer than mutual enemies, and that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to get to know her; see her smile, make her laugh, kiss her radiantly succulent pink lips...

"Well how do I get him to fuck off then?"

She chuckled dryly with a shrug. "I've been trying to get him to leave me alone for a year now. If I find out how, I'll let you know."

"Thanks." He smiled nervously.

"Where are you from again?" Olivia knew damn well where he was from, everyone did. But she wanted to hear it from his mouth, something about him intrigued her. Perhaps it was because he spoke like he came from another world.

"California." He said with a smile. It was obvious he had a love for the state. "Orange County."

"Why'd you move here?" It didn't make sense for someone who lived in Orange Country to travel across the country to a town like Avondale.

He grimaced a little, "my uh... My dad died."

Her face didn't waver, but she quickly changed the subject almost immediately. "Can you surf?"

He nodded his head. Back home, he'd always head down to L.A. whenever he could, get on his board and surf. At first he was quite awful, but as time went on he got better and better until he actually got away with calling himself a surfer. It was a long and tired process, but well worth it. "I love surfing."

"That's cool." Olivia replied. "It looks fun."

"I'll take you to California sometime and teach you." He said without realizing just how cheesy he sounded. Fitz knew the moment those words left his mouth, the conversation was over. She smirked, shot him a curt smile before turning on the balls of her feet and walking off.

"I'll take you to California sometime and teach you...", he muttered to himself, turning to press his head against his locker.** "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."**

* * *

He watched her again, from the grass. Fitz was almost certain Tanner was mentioning something to him, but right now all of his focus was on Olivia Pope. She looked even more radiant today than usual; her hair tied back in a high ponytail. He noticed she was wearing red sweatbands around both wrists; _god she looks so cute and athletic_ he thought.

Perhaps he should ask where she got the sweatbands as he'd never seen her wear them before. That could strike up a possible conversation. At this point in time, he'd be willing to ask her about the weather; Fitz was too desperate to speak with her again.

"Man you've got it bad..." Tanner snickered as he observed Fitz observe Olivia. He was to Olivia like a predator to its prey; he watched her every move. The boy had been _Poped_ completely.

"I know." Fitz chuckled, finally managing to tear his eyes off Olivia half way through the lunch. He engaged Tanner with a sheepish smile. "I'm fucked."

"When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"This morning. She came to my locker and asked about my black eye quickly."

Tanner raised his eyebrow slightly. Olivia was quite private, furthermore she wouldn't just randomly go to Fitz's locker after knowing him only a couple weeks. Something was definitely up. "Why didn't you ask her to kiss it better?"

"Shut up." Fitz chuckled as Jason sat with them. Jason joined in on the fun, teasing Fitz about his undying love for Olivia before turning the conversation to plans for the weekend.

"Maybe I should invite her over on Friday to hang out." Tanner suggested as his parents were rarely home, he often had people over.

"No!" Fitz blurted out. "Don't you dare!"

Tanner smirked and nodded his head with a false smile. He had Biology with Olivia, he'd ask her then. "Okay okay.", he held up his hands grinning.

Fitz squinted his eyes at Tanner. He couldn't risk Tanner screwing anything up with Olivia. He'd never liked a girl so much so fast; Fitz needed everything to be perfect.

Tanner and Jason counted to tease and taunt Fitz until lunch ended. He had a smile as he strolled into fourth period with a black eye. Louisiana wasn't turning out to be the shit hole he was expecting. With his new friends, position on the football team and Olivia; Fitz was starting to like Avondale more and more.

* * *

"You're home early." Fitz noted as opened the front door to see his Aunt Naomi eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"They cut me early." Naomi grinned. Naomi was a nurse at the local hospital in the town over; a 20 minute drive from home. After the news of her brother in law's death a few months ago, Naomi immediately inherited a 17 year old boy at the age of 29. Needless to say Fitz's relationship with his mother's much younger sister was more of a brother-sister than a mother-son.

"What the fuck happened to your eye?" She noticed as he joined her in the kitchen where she sat on the counter.

Everything about Naomi was cool; from her shoulder length fiery red hair and bright blue eyes, to her tattoo sleeve of guns, skulls and roses on her right arm; she was bad ass. Seeing her for the first time, Naomi would be the last person anyone would pick as their nurse. But deep down behind the constant cursing and sarcastic remarks, she had a heart of gold and genuine love for people and science.

"Football." He lied. Fitz knew Naomi too well to know if he'd told her the truth, she'd beat up Jake herself.

"And hows that going?"

"Good." Fitz poured himself a glass of water. "I made two friends actually."

"You seem happier." She noticed. For a 17 year old, Fitz had dealt with the death of his father remarkably, but that didn't mean it hadn't affected him.

"I am."

His slight blushing hadn't gone unnoticed by Naomi who immediately smelt something funny in the air. It took her all of two seconds to gather what had her nephew blushing so hard.

"Who is she?" Naomi asked.

"Who?", he played dumb.

"The girl you like. The girl who you're blushing about right now."

He chuckled softly. "Her name's Olivia, and she's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on."

Naomi smiled; Fitz was a good kid. He didn't get in trouble, he didn't stay out all night. He hadn't even rebelled in the slightest after having to move half way across the country and leave his life in California behind. It made her smile to think he had something good going on in his life.

"Tell me about her, what's she like? What does she look like? Blonde?"

"She's black." He said without really thinking. He watched as Naomi chuckled; Naomi might have been many things but prejudice was not one of them.

"She has long black hair which she sometimes has down, but mostly in a pony tail. I love it when she wears her hair up because she has sexiest neck. She's the captain of the cheerleading team, and has the nicest body I've ever seen. She's pretty short, maybe 5'2 or 5'3. Her eyes are big and brown, and they just suck you in and before you know it you're staring. Her voice is sweet yet she has some edge and sass to her. She's a tough girl, and pretty much every guy in the school wants her. I don't know her that well... I mean we've only talked once or twice."

Naomi was stunned. She was expecting nothing more than a few adjectives along the lines of _hot_ or _big tits_. She hadn't expected Fitz to drift off to La La Land when speaking on her.

"She sounds beautiful." Naomi said genuinely with a smile.

"She is, so beautiful...", his voice trailed off and she watched him sigh.

"Fitzgerald you are sprung." Naomi remarked. "Do you remember that doctor I told you about? Dr. Wright?"

"Vaguely." He teased sarcastically. Naomi hadn't stopped going on about the fast talking 6'4 doctor with big arms and nice skin.

"Well, he finally asked me out. We're going for dinner on Friday."

Fitz grinned, happy for her as well. "Finally."

"He's picking me up at 8. You should invite Olivia over."

Fitz's mouth fell to a frown. He loved Naomi, he did, but sometimes she said the most ridiculous things.

"I can't just invite her over. I've barely said two words to the girl!"

"Have some friends over, have one of your friends ask her if you're too scared." She hopped off the counter with a smile. "You're only young once Fitz, enjoy it while you can. You like this girl, invite her around."

He nodded his head, grateful for times like this when Naomi's youth worked for his advantage. He knew when it came to girls, parties and drinking, Naomi would be nothing less than relaxed.

"Just don't have any drunk girls throw up on my shit. Or have anyone break anything."

"Thanks." He smiled. Fitz now couldn't wait to text Tanner and have the hang out at his.

She smiled at Fitz, he really was a sweet boy. "Well I'm off to take a nap, let me know what you want for dinner.", and with that Naomi walked down the hall and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Fitz was content. Louisiana was much different to his life in California. He California he lived in a big home, had his own car and went to prep school. But all that changed when his father's health rapidly declined. Everything was sold in order to pay off his father's medical bills. After his father passed, Fitz moved across the country into Naomi's home, a two bedroom house; it was small and cozy with a little basement and teeny backyard. He'd definitely downsized, yet he'd never felt so hopeful toward the future. Louisiana was starting to feel like home.

* * *

Fitz arrived at school early with the hopes of finding Olivia again. He was pleased after checking the bleachers to see Olivia hard at work the library. After one of the biggest pep talks via the phone from Tanner, Fitz manned up and decided to ask her to hang out himself.

The closer he got to her table the more nervous he felt, yet his legs didn't stop. As he finally reached her Fitz could hear his heartbeat in his ear.

"Hi." He blurted out as she hadn't looked up.

"Hello." Olivia closed her biology textbook and gave him an evil eye with a curt smile. It was clear she wasn't happy to be disturbed.

"How are you?"

"Fine, yourself?"

"Great."

Olivia gave him another dry smile before allowing her eyes to roam over him once more. For someone so awkward and dorky, Fitz was quite the looker.

He could feel an awkward silence slowly creeping its way in, and before he could stop himself Fitz said the next conversation starter he could think of.

"Cool wristbands, where did you get them?" He grinned. Fitz watched as her face immediately dropped, turning cold and mean. She lifted her hands off the table and to her knees, out of his sight. Her normally bright eyes now looked angry and on the defensive.

Her tone was harsh and cold as ice, "did you really just ask me about wristbands that I use for cheer?"

"No." He shook his head again nervously. His voice was starting to crack as his throat began to feel tight. The nerves were back. "It's just... You weren't wearing them before and now you are. I like them, they're cool."

"We've had two conversations and what you're analyzing me now? Fuck you!" She spat furiously. Fitz watched as Olivia practically flew up from her seat, took all of her books up in a hep and bolted out of the library in a rage.

He gulped, thankful that the library was empty so no one saw the train wreck that had just taken place. Why had he bothered to say anything? He'd just gotten so nervous he'd said the first thing that came to mind. The last thing Fitz ever wanted to do was to upset her, and it seemed that was exactly what had happened. He'd never seen anyone get so angry and defensive so fast.

As he looked at the floor there sat her earphones which must have fallen as she stormed out. Fitz picked them up; at least now he'd have a legitimate reason to talk to her and apologize.

**XXX**

"And she just stormed out?" Tanner asked after being filled in on the latest development with Olivia by Fitz at his locker in the early morning. He bit into his pop tart only to find out Olivia had blown up at Fitz before school even started.

Fitz nodded his head. "I feel terrible, I don't know why but I feel awful. I didn't mean to make her mad."

"Liv's touchy sometimes. I mean don't get me wrong she's an awesome girl. Sometimes she's nice and easy going, and other times she's just...well you know for yourself now." Tanner told Fitz.

"I don't know what I did wrong."

"It's not you, trust me I've known her ages. Sometimes she just snaps and it's like... A different person."

Fitz agreed silently. He didn't even want to bring up the mini break down she had in the change room yesterday, although it perfectly corresponded with everything Tanner said.

"I have her earphones." Fitz said meekly pulling them out of his schoolbag.

"Give them here. I'll talk to her."

"I don't know how I'm going to have the balls to talk to her again, let alone ask her to hang out."

Tanner smiled, "let me handle it."

"You sure?" Fitz was nervous. He couldn't help but think if he wasn't in control, something could go wrong.

"Positive, just let me fix this."

* * *

She felt on edge the entire day. Since her conversation with Fitz this morning, Olivia couldn't manage to get back into her groove. She felt shaky— anxious. She wished to skip class and just go to the library or cafeteria, but universities took attendance into consideration.

**_It's just... You weren't wearing them before and now you are._**

She couldn't rid his voice from her head, his words running a loop in her brain. Why on earth was he watching her so intently? What was he looking for?

He unnerved her, so much so that Olivia failed to realize how hard she biting on her pen in English class until she saw ink on her hands. "Fuck.", she muttered to herself. Her eyes drifted across the room only to see Ballard who blew her a kiss and winked at her.

_I love you_, he mouthed to her teasingly.

She could feel the bile rising in her stomach. The end of the day couldn't come soon enough. For once Olivia Pope wanted to go home.

**XXX**

She was pissed, he could tell she was. But there was also something else there which he couldn't quite put his finger on. Needless to say Olivia Pope was the girl that no one could just quite figure out. Perhaps because she'd never given anything the opportunity.

"Here." Tanner smiled handing back her earbuds as they sat in biology together. As they were assignment two worksheets, Tanner took the free time to approach Olivia about the party.

She took them back cautiously before slipping them into her backpack. "Where did you find them?"

Tanner stealthily avoided her question with a smile. "What are you doing this Friday?"

"Homework.", her reply harsh and curt.

"Really Liv? School just started."

"What do you want Tanner?", she asked.

"Come hang out at Fitz's on Friday, bring a few friends. We'll have beer, it'll be fun." He gave her his best smile.

"Fuck Fitz.", she replied in a practical growl.

"Don't be like that Liv. He's a really nice guy." Tanner pleaded, knowing that it would mean everything to Fitz if she came. He didn't want to imagine the disappointment on Fitz's face if she didn't show up.

"No thank you.", she replied, and turned her attention to the worksheet which she began to fill out.

"Oh please Liv, don't be mean. Everyone's going, you have to come."

"I don't have to do anything." The thing about Olivia was; she was stubborn, remarkably stubborn. She could sit there for hours arguing with someone and get no where. She was sharp tongued, short tempered and had a head of steel.

"We're going to invite the football team and your cheerleaders." Tanner tried his best to appeal to her.

"We're not supposed to be hanging out you realize that." Olivia turned her attention back to Tanner. "I promised Coach Mitchell, which means none of my girls are coming."

Tanner rolled his eyes and groaned, "god Liv would it kill you to just loosen up and crack a smile? It's senior year, you can't expect the football guys and the cheerleaders of all people not to hook up. It's going to happen, it's basic physics."

"Tanner what the hell do you know about physics?"

Tanner shook his head, "not a damn thing." He'd never taken a physics class in his life.

Before Olivia could respond the bell rang, causing her to smile evilly as she gathered her things for lunch. "Have fun at your sausage fest at Fitz's because none of my girls will be going.", with that she smirked and left Tanner behind as she made her way through the cafe outside.

The sun was out and after stepping outside for a few moments Olivia could feel sweat starting to stick to her. As she nearer her table, her brows furrowed as Abby sat down. She laughed loudly undoubtedly at some horrific joke by Edison with Jake and Billy.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Olivia hissed storming up the table. Not only was Abby sitting in the seat everyone knew was hers, but she was sporting a cheerleading uniform like she was still on the team.

"Hey babe." Ballard reached out to her only to have Olivia swat his hand away harshly.

Abby ignored Olivia continuing to talk and laugh with Edison, further infuriating Olivia who stood there steaming.

"I'm talking to you!" Olivia roared getting the attention of a couple on lookers. There was nothing more appealing in high school than a cat fight, especially involving two hot cheerleaders. Abby continued to ignore her which caused Olivia to use profanity yet again. "I want that uniform back bitch."

Abby's smile faltered as she finally turned to face her. "Suck a dick Olivia."

"Mine please." Jake added in with a smirk causing his friends to chuckle.

Olivia was stunned. For the life of her she couldn't understand how Abby had turned from her friend one minute, to this person the next. All she wanted was for Abby to come to practice and all of a sudden it was now this big debacle. But there was no chance in hell she'd ever allow anyone to disrespect her the way Abby was.

"That's your job." Olivia growled. "Now I'd like that uniform back TODAY, seeing as you're not on the team and you were shit when you were."

Edison nearly dropped off the table with laughter. He held his stomach tight to stop the cramping which was due to ensue.

"You'll get your uniform back when I feel like it.", and with that Abby tossed her head and spun back around, her back now to Olivia.

Olivia had more than half a mind to yank a fist full of Abby's hair and drag her throughout the grounds, but refrained. She couldn't afford to get suspended over bullshit with Abby. She couldn't afford to let Abby get under her skin. Olivia wanted more than this town, so she'd have to put up with the trash until.

"Why in the fuck are you wearing that?" Mellie asked as she and Amanda came up beside Olivia to find Abby starting trouble. "You're not even on the team!"

Olivia was thankful to have at least one friend she knew she could count on. She certainly couldn't beat up Abby but Mellie could. Mellie had a few more inches on her than Olivia, and decent amount more muscle.

Abby turned back around; not one to be intimidated or pushed around. "One. Two. Three.", she counted with a false smile. "All three of you get the fuck out of my face."

"Or what?" Mellie laughed confidently. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that if it came down to it, she'd destroy Abby in a fight. "I'll lay your scrawny ass right out here on the grass."

At this point Jake, Edison and Billy were laughing like they were at a Russell Peters comedy show. It was no longer worth it, they were only inflating Abby's ego.

"Mel let's just leave it." Olivia warned, putting her arm over Mellie. She watched as Mellie backed down, and the three of them walked towards an empty table closer to the school.

Abby grinned triumphantly. She noted how meek and silent Amanda was. She could use that, more so Amanda to her advantage. Amanda was always easily manipulated, and with her close connection to Olivia; she could prove to be an asset.

* * *

"That Abby is a real bitch." Fitz noted as he, Tanner and Jason sat down for lunch. He just saw what had taken place between Olivia and Abby, it was obvious who's side he was on.

"She's whatever." Jason shrugged. He didn't really care for any of the girls at the school; in his eyes they were petty drama queens with nothing better to do than to start problems. "They're all bitches."

Fitz took offence and it showed on his face. "Not Olivia."

"Especially Olivia." Jason fired back.

"Shut up man." The irritation in Fitz's voice evident.

"You think she's hot, but you barely know her. She's a bitch like the rest of them."

Tanner could see this conversation was quickly headed south. Things were due to get really heated soon if he didn't intervene. "Enough okay. Who cares who's a bitch and who's not."

Fitz exhaled, he couldn't help but get defensive and feel protective over Olivia. He liked her, a lot more than he should have for the time he'd known her, but he did. He liked her a lot.

He just wished he knew what had gone wrong in the library so he could apologize for it.

**XXX**

Fitz was still upset about today's events with Olivia when Naomi came home with a box of pizza. She sat it down on the coffee table, turned on the TV and they both pigged out while watching _Family Feud._

"How was your day?" Naomi asked in a sing songey voice.

"Shit." Fitz muttered.

"Why?" She asked, and when he didn't answer she adjusted her question. "Does it have to do with Olivia?"

"No.", he spat out the lie harsh and sharp. After a minute or so he conceded with a sigh, "yes."

"What happened?"

"I don't... I don't really know. Yesterday things were really good, she asked about my black eye and California and then today was just a train wreck. She blew up at me out of no where in the library."

Naomi could see it on his face, whatever happened between them was seriously upsetting him. "Maybe she's on her period.", she tried cheering him up with a light hearted joke.

"Maybe." Fitz didn't even crack a smile. He'd eaten two pieces of pizza and resigned, completely unlike the 17 year old boy she knew who would demolish the entire box to himself. She hated to see him like this, especially over a girl in high school as everyone knew high school relationships rarely lasted.

"You know you're a good kid Fitz, and if this Olivia girl isn't going to give you the time of day maybe she isn't worth it. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

He looked to Naomi knowing she meant every word, and suddenly he was smiling again. "Thanks you loser."

"Shut up." She laughed, playfully pushing her head to the side. "Now go to some homework or something so I can watch HBO."

Fitz laughed, took his backpack off the couch and made his way to his room. He needed to let this thing with Olivia roll off his shoulders. After all Tanner had promised him he'd take care of it and get Olivia to his get together. He needed to relax, all would be taken care of.

* * *

How could she have been so stupid? Wristbands? Olivia mentally chastised herself as she paced up and down her locked bathroom. Normally she was more careful, normally she took precision and care within the spots she chose. But not yesterday, yesterday she had gotten sloppy.

Yesterday she had been impulsive and reckless, choosing her wrists to cut. She hadn't been that stupid since sophomore year. With her cheer uniform, she couldn't afford places such as her arms, midriff and lower legs; places that were constantly exposed.

Wristbands were the only thing she could think of this morning besides makeup to coverup her handiwork. She was never this sloppy, never this careless.

**"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."** She growled to herself as she looked in the mirror angrily.

She'd been in a fragile state of mind yesterday; she'd been irresponsible. She need to do this with peace of mind, with some clarity.

With her razor sharp and in hand Olivia pulled down her skirt to just below her hips. Her hips were good, no one would ever look at her hips as no one ever saw them. In the winter time she could get away with her shins and arms due to jeans and long shirts. Once cheerleading season was over, she was free to roam practically wherever she wanted, but not now. Now she had to get around the confides of her uniform.

The skin of her hips now exposed Olivia pressed her razor down and cut. She winced almost immediately, it always hurt at first. But then the tingling sensation came and she remembered why she did it. Olivia gasped for air, a smile creeping its way in at the corner of her mouth while blood trickled its way down her leg.

This was why she did it.  
She needed the release.  
She felt better.

* * *

As Mrs. Jenkins handed back her classes biology tests a few days later, she stopped at Olivia and Tanner's desk. "Amazing work Olivia.", she smiled handing back her A+ test.

Olivia smiled sweetly. Academics was of the most importance to her. "Thank you Mrs. Jenkins.", she replied.

"Do you have any schools in mind for next year September?" Mrs. Jenkins asked. With Olivia's grade's, Harvard would be lucky to have her.

"Maybe Syracuse."

"Well you'd better start applying. If you need a reference you know where to find me.", with that Mrs. Jenkins handed back Tanner's test and went on distributing out the rest of the results.

"How'd you do?" Olivia asked curiously as Tanner stuffed his test furiously in his bag.

"C+. How the hell did you get an A+?!"

"I studied."

Tanner frowned, he didn't have the patience or attention span to sit around and read pages and pages about osmosis. "Lucky you. Are you coming to Fitz's tonight?"

"No." Olivia replied coldly.

"You know everyone's coming right. Even your cheerleaders, including Mellie, Quinn and Amanda."

All three girls had expressed to Olivia that they wished to go, but didn't want to get on her bad side. Olivia was slightly flattered at the scene, but told them to what they pleased, after all she wasn't their caregiver. "I know."

"Just come Liv. Look whatever Fitz did he's really sorry about it. He's been feeling like shit for days."

Olivia's eyebrows furrowed, but word never left her lips.

Tanner scribbled down something on a piece of paper before handing it to her, "if you decide to come this is his address."

Olivia told the piece of paper and folded it into her binder. She rolled her eyes and cursed underneath her breath which caused Tanner to chuckle. "You're annoying.", she told him.

"I'm sorry that I'm trying to get you to come out and have fun like a normal human being."

His statement had more of an affect on her that she'd liked. Perhaps she could have fun and let her hair down if she was a normal human being. But she wasn't and that's just the way things were.

* * *

Jason pulled out three 24 pack's of Coors from the refrigerator while Tanner and Fitz stood in the store and watched. Out of all 3 of them, Jason looked the oldest and had the best fake ID.

"Is that it?" He asked them gruffly.

Tanner looked to Fitz who looked slightly puzzled. "Do girls even like beer?"

"Regular girls don't like beer, but girls around here will drink mouthwash to get wasted." Tanner teased and both him and Jason laughed hoarsely.

"What about Olivia? What does she drink?"

Both Tanner and Jason rolled their eyes. Fitz was beyond whipped for a girl who hadn't even hugged him yet.

"Olivia this, Olivia that." Jason teased in a high pitched feminine voice. Fitz shoved him into the fridge with a frown.

"I hate you guys."

Tanner laughed, but found it slightly sweet how enamoured Fitz was with Olivia. It was different to see a guy who genuinely cared about a girl instead of racing to get his hands up her skirt.

"Pick up some Mike's hard lemonade." Tanner suggested, "girls like that."

"So do you." Jason snicker alongside Fitz. Tanner frowned, flicking off his friends as Jason went to the cash register and steathily purchase the booze despite his age. The three of them made the journey back to Fitz's where Naomi was rushing to get ready.

Two awkward introductions later Naomi left but not before placing a big, fat and embarrassing kiss on Fitz's cheek.

"You're aunt is hot." Jason noted with a lick of his lips causing Fitz's stomach to turn.

"Don't be disgusting." Fitz growled. After a few laughs and jokes between the trio, they began to set up for the night ahead. Fitz prayed Tanner had pulled through, he prayed that Tanner had managed to convince her to come. He was desperate to see that face again, even if she ignored him the entire night.

* * *

Olivia Pope was hard at work on a Friday night. With her copy of _Macbeth_ in hand, she made notes, quoted scenes and highlighted imported points. She loved Macbeth; it resonated with her.

After an hour she'd finished Act 2 and let out a sigh of relief, flinging herself back onto the bed. She picked up her phone, bored out of her mind. With her father roaring on loudly at the TV downstairs, she thought to call Mellie as a distraction, only to realize she was probably at that party.

_Stupid Fitz._

Why on earth was he throwing a party? Or having a get together? He'd only been in town 5 minutes.

_Stupid Fitz._

Why on earth had he mentioned the wristbands? He seemed like a nice enough guy, perhaps eventually they could have been friends. He was foreign, could surf, was from the city. He had intrigued her. But he opened his big mouth and now she hated him.

_Stupid Fitz._

As her mind ran away with itself Olivia heard the front door open, to a booming and all too familiar voice; Hollis Doyle; her father's best friend. Noted Hollis wasn't as bad as Rowan, but the two of them together were loud, obnoxious and unruly. Hollis had once drunkenly broke their glass coffee table to smithereens.

There was absolutely no way she'd be getting any more studying tonight; not with both of them downstairs. Rolled her eyes with a huff and puff, Olivia Pope changed into a black loose skater skirt with a fitted red t-shirt. Seeing as her converse were always left at the front, she settled for the flip flops at the top of her closet.

A few tugs of a straightener and swipes of mascara later, Olivia felt presentable enough. With chunky bangles on both wrists, she opened up her window and grabbed the house key.

Hoisting herself out the window, Olivia counted to 3 before pushing off the wall and dropping 2 stories. The initially fall stung her feet slightly; it always did, but after a few seconds it wore off and she took off undetected.

She didn't even need Fitz's address. She could hear Edison and Jake's voice as she got to the end of her street. After a couple minutes she arrived at the brick house, with heavy bass shaking the front door. Olivia knocked and to no avail she rang the doorbell.

A few moments later the door flung open revealing a starstruck Fitz. His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open. He was definitely shocked to see her.

"Hi." He mumbled out with a nervous smile, an unopened beer in his hand. Olivia concluded by the way he held it, his stance and voice, that Fitz wasn't much of a drinker.

She didn't return his polite greeting, instead standing their with an unamused face. "Are you going to let me in?", she asked after a minute of him grinning at her in silence.

"Yeah yeah." He nodded his head eagerly although slightly embarrased, his smile nothing short of enthusiastic. He stepped aside allowing her to come in before closing the door. "I'm so glad you came Olivia, really really glad."

"Is Mellie downstairs?" Olivia didn't bother to make small talk with him, she didn't want to. He unnerved her, she felt uncomfortable around him. Under the gaze of those bright, big and joyous blue eyes, Olivia Pope felt naked. She felt exposed, and the only way to respond to him was with anger. It was simple.

"Yeah.", his voice sank slightly.

Her lips formed a dry smile while she made brief eye contact for a nano second before disappearing down the stairs.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I found it pretty much self explanatory! The next chapter will be solely based around the party!_

_Until next time! x_


End file.
